


Umbrella

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cardiff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: It's raining but it's Wales.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263485
Kudos: 16





	Umbrella

It’s raining but it’s Wales. 

Ianto should’ve expected it but he’d left his umbrella at his flat when he’d left in a rush.

He’d just taken a deep breath, preparing himself for a sprint that would surely leave his shoes soggy, when the door leading to the Hub opened. 

“Sir?” 

“Thought you could use some company,” Jack said easily as he crossed the room. Everything seemed easy for him, Ianto thought. He charmed everyone instantly. He’d certainly charmed Ianto. 

Jack stepped out and opened an umbrella. Ianto joined him beneath the canopy. 

Together, they made their way through the rain. 


End file.
